Second Best
by Amelia Letter
Summary: Addy, the future doctor. Gale, the one to be eternally annoyed by her.-"Well, you've got me all figured out, don't you?" "Welcome to the world of the second best, Hawthorne." -How long does it take to start over? Seemingly forever for these two. Two-shot. Gale/OC
1. Just the Beginning

**AN: Hi y'all! Amelia here with a new TWO-SHOT. The second chapter will go out tomorrow so brace yourselves for this wonderful tale of Gale/OC!**

**Onwards, good readers...**

* * *

><p>"Do you have the impression that you can tell me what to do, Hawthorne?"<p>

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could possibly ask you the same thing."

"You can't come to the Capitol with us!"

"Why? Will I distract your shot? Oh, poo."

Gale let out a frustrated sigh and I raised my eyebrows. He looked up and then he looked down and fixed his gaze on me. "Why do you have to be so annoying, Adriana?"

It stung. Every time he said something like that, it stung a lot. I didn't show it, a lot of things stung in my life. My parents were dead, but it didn't matter because they loved my younger sister and older brother more than me. My best friend basically abandoned me for said older brother. My sister won't even talk to me because she's heartbroken over the loss of our mother. I was stuck in an underground asylum having intelligent conversations with walls in a place most people called home.

And then Gale had to come along and make everything just that much worse.

I'll admit, I was a bit annoying and loud and opinionated, but that was my personality. It wasn't very comely, everyone seemed to have a problem with it, but you can't change the way a person is born. No matter how much people curse and gossip, contrary to popular belief.

And, I guess confession number two would be that I would really like to say that Gale was the one person that was kind to me and accepted me. Except he didn't. He always despised my loud manner. He never even acknowledged that I helped heal his wounds after the new Peacekeeper whipped him. I was merely an annoying, younger fourth cousin twice removed to him. Though I was only a year younger. And I wasn't even slightly related to him, as a matter of fact.

So yes, I didn't even get pitiful sympathy from the one person I ever had any romantic feelings for.

Those romantic feelings, however, turned to quite an ardent hatred after the bombing.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not. You might think I'm weak and worthless, but I'm strong. And I'm not going to sit around in this cuckoo hole going crazy and doing absolutely nothing. I'm going to fight for my freedom. Can't anyone respect that?"

"Why do you suddenly want to help? Why are you suddenly interested?"

My shoulders slumped as I gazed confoundedly at him. "I've always cared. You think you were the only one with a hard life?"

"I didn't say that—"

"But you thought it. Everybody does. 'Oh look, self-important Addy out for a walk.' Thanks for the support, Hawthorne."

* * *

><p>I stared through the one-way mirror at the slumped form of Peeta. He was back, and unfortunately off his rocker. Peeta had grown to be my brother in the years my parents dropped me off at the Mellarks while they went off to work or to do amazing things with their other children. I barely recognized him as he sat there, concentrating on absolutely nothing. They wanted me to go talk to him.<p>

Apparently they needed me now.

I looked behind me to see Gale, Katniss, Plutarch, and President Coin impatiently waiting for me to go in. I took a deep breath and approached the door. I twisted the knob as slowly as I could, dreading the way this was going to turn out. What if he hated me too? That would be the end of the rope. Then I would have nobody, no hope.

I stepped in the room and closed the door behind me. Peeta looked up. He started at me for a bit, almost confused, and then a small, slow smile lit his face. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was so relieved. I approached the bed and sat on the end next to him.

"Have they trapped you too, Addy?" he asked.

He was utterly brainwashed. But he was all I had. "Not exactly. Though I'm glad you remember me. I do like to think I'm the only sane person left here."

"Me and you the same."

_Not so much you, darling…_

"Like two peas in a pod, we'll figure it out together. How about you get some rest and I'll talk to you about the confusing stuff tomorrow. There's plenty of time."

"Thanks Addy."

He lay down on the bed and I stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind me. Immediately, Katniss and Gale clamored me, Plutarch and Coin in tow. I tried to hold back the eye-roll threatening to spill out all over their complaints and my obvious annoyance at their immaturity.

"We don't have any time! Why'd you tell him that?" Gale asked furiously. Katniss was staring at me angrily.

I crossed my arms. "He's in no state to talk about any rebellion. He'll pop if he just hears the word mockingjay, let alone Katniss. He's too angry. Too delusional. Tomorrow is another day. Just keep working on your silly propos."

"Tomorrow might not be another day!" Gale exclaimed.

"Gale, she's right," Katniss intervened. "We need to let him gain his bearings. He could be useful to the mission."

"Thank you," I replied.

"We're lucky he listens to you."

"I'm lucky myself. He's about the only person right now that considers me human. Even your designers are threatening to pluck every hair off my body in my sleep."

* * *

><p>"The engagement of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen surprised no one, but excited many…"<p>

The televisions in the hospital in District 2 were on full blast. All the nurses and even some of the doctors were clamoring to get the juicy details of the victors' engagement. I kept walking around doing my rounds and making sure no one was stealing the morphling.

After the Rebellion was won, I had been transported to the main hospital in District 2 as the head of medicine. Though I was not required to do the lowly work of every day doctors, I still did. It calmed me and it was my passion.

It was actually a night shift; few people were actually at the hospital. It was the best time to think in all the quiet filling the air of the sterile environment I lived for. Suddenly, Drina Stone, a nurse and a close friend of mine, slid into the room I was checking with a panicked look on her face.

"What's up, Dri?" I asked with a smile.

"We've got an OD, wanna handle it with me?" she informed me.

I dropped the chart back in its place and chased after her through the white halls. "For sure."

The patient had, of course, taken morphling. It was fairly easy to pump it out of his stomach. The landlord of the apartment building he lived in heard loud clamoring in his flat. The drug was barely digested, but quite a lot was taken. We had to give him an IV or he would've been a goner. We also had to place stitches on the cuts on his wrists and bandage them.

When Gale woke up, I was sitting in the armchair next to his bed. He groaned and looked around a bit until his eyes fell on me. He frowned and rubbed his eyes. When he was sure I was there, he slowly sat himself up in his bed. It was quiet for a long while as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"This is some nightmare," he finally said.

"That's, by far, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me in the morning," I replied sarcastically.

"Why are you here?"

"The better question is, why are _you_ here?"

"I work here."

"The main hospital of District 2?"

"No, just District 2."

I pressed my lips together. "Do you remember last night at all?"

"I took my medication and went to bed."

"That was quite a lot of morphling. I don't know why a healthy twenty-five year old man like you would need it. And was the medicine taken orally or entered into your bloodstream via pocket knife?"

"How am I supposed to reply to that?"

"All of Panem knows about Katniss and Peeta's engagement, Gale. You don't need to hide from me."

"Well, you've got me all figured out, don't you?"

I took a deep breath and tried not to smack him. "Welcome to the world of the second best, Hawthorne. We're glad you've finally decided to join the club. I would like to happily inform you that I'm the club's president," I said. I got up and turned to leave the room. "Don't play with me, Hawthorne. I don't take kindly to it."

* * *

><p>"Well, darling, you look to be in tip-top shape!" I said, handing five year-old Ruby a green lollipop.<p>

"Thank you Dr. Whiteberry!" she said excitedly, hopping down from her seat and hugging my legs.

I laughed and patted her head. "That's Addy to you, sweetheart. Now go off to Nurse Dri and she'll give you a prize for being so amazing."

"Thank you Dr. Addy!" she yelled before running off to hug Dri's legs. Dri was trying to flirt with a senior doctor in that moment. I personally think it won her a few points.

I turned to Mrs. Minford. She was smiling at Ruby's jumping figure. She turned to me and smiled kindly. "Thank you so much."

I smiled and shook my head. "You can't even tell she's on treatment."

Completely out of the blue, her short stature sprang up and hugged me. My arms splayed out in surprise at first, but I soon hugged her sobbing form. I tried to comfort her, but it was difficult. Her daughter was born with a deadly disease that she was fighting so strongly for such a small girl. I had been with that little girl since her first breaths. I could barely stand to leave to District 12 for a week for Peeta and Katniss's weeding. I'd been trying to put it off for the past two and a half months.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed.

"She's like my niece. She's going to stay alive because I don't know what I'd do without that jumping spirit."

She pulled away and took little Ruby back home. I stayed in the glass check-up room for a little while longer, looking over Ruby's folder to see if there was anything I missed and adding the crucial details. When I finally finished, I pushed in my chair and stepped out of the room. I almost missed Gale's towering figure waiting right by the door.

I looked at him in surprise as I handed the file to the nurse at the front desk. I crossed my arms and stared at him awhile longer, daring him to start the conversation. He stayed quiet.

"Since when have you been here?"

"Since about the green lollipop."

I nodded. "Ruby's a sweet girl."

"She clearly matters a lot to you."

"She does."

"You know, I've been doing some thinking these past couple of months."

"Really now? And how's that been working out for you?"

"Splendidly actually. I've figured out a few important things."

"Care to share?"

"Well, for one, I'm a poor judge of character."

"I could've told you that one."

"There are many people I should've appreciated. But I didn't."

"Shameful…"

"Which brings me to my second point."

I raised my eyebrows and looked up at him. "And what could that possibly be?"

::

She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised. "And what could that possibly be?"

Addy was stunningly beautiful, I had no idea how I missed her before. Her honey blond hair would usually curl down her back, but at work she kept it contained within a professional French braid. Her grey eyes were almost haunting. They followed you everywhere and read your soul. She never broke eye contact, when she talked to people she was strong.

I decided against everything that told me I was being an idiot and just went with what I had planned. I knew if I didn't do anything now, I would never have a chance again. Besides, what else could I say? 'I greatly enjoy the pie they make here'?

::

Gale seemed to be having an internal battle, which I was totally okay with watching. He looked like he needed to go pee really badly.

Finally, and completely out of the blue, he bent down and kissed me. He held me close and thank God for that because I probably would've tripped over air otherwise. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Let's just say I didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

When he pulled away he still kept me close and awaited my response.

"Gale, I'm sorry to inform you that I am currently in a long-lasting relationship with strawberry rhubarb pie."

He gave me a look of surprise. "You too?"

I laughed softly. "No, really. Why now?"

His face softened as he looked at me and tried to come up with the right words to sum it all up. "First of all, I don't know how I didn't notice you liked me all this time."

I gaped. "For like a week when I was seventeen. Give me a break."

"A week," he stated. "You sure about that?"

"Maybe two…" he continued to stare at me. I rolled my eyes. "All right, but I'm sure I hated you the whole time after the bombing."

"I'm sure of that too."

"You are?"

"Let's just say, I was much less than kind. Besides, we're too much alike to get along. All the things I hated about you, it seemed I possessed."

"How insightful, Mr. Hawthorne. Did you ever think of, oh, I don't know, approaching the situation a little earlier?

"You know, I'm not the only one at fault here."

"I'm not saying that."

"Well, good. Because this brings me to my third point."

"And that would be?"

"I don't know how I missed such a beautiful person."

"Aww! So mushy and vomit-inducing!"

"I worked on that single line all day."

"Glad to hear it."

"Hey guys," Dri's voice came from the hallway. "If you're all done here, fixing your issues and all, the doctor has three more patients to go and then she's free. Just a head's up."

* * *

><p>"Addy! I'm so glad to see you! And… Gale. And you're holding hands. That's interesting."<p>

My sister, Tia, was the first to ambush us at the wedding, surprisingly. She never had any contact with me after I left or before. I thought she'd forgotten she had a sister. Apparently not. Anyways, her little outburst got people filing in to get the juicy scoop.

Most of them were surprised I was able to make any catch. How kind of them.

Finally, I saw Peeta.

"Hey! There's the man of the hour!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"Several hours, actually," he replied with a laugh. "And I think you should go help Katniss. She's not listening to Effie."

"Well, that's probably because she's trying to get her in a dress. I'll handle it."

Let's just say it took more than my persuasive powers to get her in a dress.

I think if Haymitch hadn't threatened her with the liquor bottle and made her chase him with a knife, she would've never put on that dress.

Oh, and the small fact of Effie and me stealing all her other clothes.

Alas, the bride was dressed and the wedding commenced. Everything was peaceful and perfect for a city that had been bombed only five and a half years ago and I think even Katniss forgot she was in a dress. Even the skies decided that they would be graceful on that day.

Since the day was so nice, the reception was all held outside on an open green field. The grass was at least a foot high and covered everyone's feet so it was almost impossible to dance, but it was still plenty of fun. The white tables were nearly covered by the grass.

As night fell, people started to stow away table and chairs and take down the huge tent that covered the party. It was a beautiful day and one that I would always remember. But still not as memorable as the next wedding I attended.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, that's the first chapter done of this two-shot. The second one will go up tomorrow so stay tuned! Don't forget to review and do your stuff!<strong>

**-Favourite line?  
>-What do you think so far?<br>-Whose wedding do you think she'll attend next?**

**Amelia OUT. **


	2. A Peaceful Ending

**AN: And now, _part deux_! Okay, so thank you for R&Ring and I hope this will go beyond your expectations. Hopefully. We see Gale in a different sort of way (several different ways, actually).**

_**En avant, mes lecteurs!**_

* * *

><p>"Well, this puts a bit of a damper in our plans, doesn't it?"<p>

It was hailing. We should've expected this kind of weather in November, but I suppose we overlooked it in the midst of everything else. Everyone was out of the cathedral but they were staying underneath the huge awning, slipping on coats and jackets. But no one was risking the crazy hail. A concussion would be memorable for everyone, except the person with it possibly.

Dri pushed through the crowd and appeared beside Gale and me, "I think you two could've done a much better job preparing your wedding. How are we going to get to the reception hall, doctor?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hold your sarcasm, we'll figure out a way. Besides, Gale and I didn't even actually plan to attend the reception ourselves."

"What? Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed.

Gale shook his head. "No. We'd come, do the toast, start the party, and leave."

"And you didn't think anyone would notice that the bride and groom are _gone_?"

"So you notice we're gone," I said. "Congratulations! You found Waldo. Trophies are over there; please enjoy the food. We don't have tracking devices on us, you know."

Dri shook her head in frustration and went back into the crowd. I leaned against Gale and tried to ignore all the yells and complaints happening behind us. Whether we were going to attend the reception or not, we still needed a way out of there. It was supposed to be hailing all day. I sighed.

"You know what," Gale said. "I have an idea."

"Anything," I replied.

He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. _Great_, I thought, now _you__'__re __acting __chivalrous_. Suddenly, he bent down and picked me up. I yelped in surprise and everyone immediately quieted down and turned their attention to the show we were putting on.

Gale started walking down the steps and my hands clung tightly to his shirt. Heights were not my friend and never had been. I felt the hail hit the coat, but it never once hit me. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, praying I wouldn't fall.

"You're crazy," I whispered worriedly to him.

"Crazy for you, yes, I'd agree," he replied.

We reached the car and he used one of his arms to open the door. We both got inside the dark vehicle and away from the dangers of the District 2 weather as Gale shut the door and kissed me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Day <em>_and __night, __I __stay __by __your __bedside, __with __the __dimness __of __one __light. __Sweet, __sweet __dove, __small __and __fragile, __deserving __of __all __my __love__…_"

She was adorable. She had dark, raven black hair and sparkling grey eyes. I hadn't left the hospital since she was born. I stayed by her every single night. She looked absolutely peaceful when she was asleep and she was as healthy as she could be. We still hadn't named her yet.

The door to the hospital nursery opened and Gale walked in with a big tray of food from the cafeteria. It was late at night and the only food we'd both had all day was a bowl of oatmeal in the morning. The hospital didn't want to release her so I was going nowhere. Gale set the tray on a small table between our seats and I grabbed a cheese bun and dragged a Styrofoam bowl closer to me.

"Mm, lamb stew," I muttered.

"And," Gale said, holding up a bagel and a knife covered in cheese. "Goat cheese."

I smiled and dipped a plastic spoon into the white bowl. I took a bit of the lamb stew and rice. "We still haven't named her yet, you know."

"What do you want to name her?" Gale asked.

"I don't know. Something normal, I guess."

"We'll come around to it."

We ate for a few more minutes in silence when it suddenly came to me. I set down my spoon and stood up, exclaiming, "I got it! Violet! How about Violet?"

Gale looked down at the small, sleeping body and smiled. "Violet Hawthorne. It sounds quite nice."

I sat down again and smiled widely. "Violet Hawthorne does sound pretty good."

"And what sounds better is _Adrianna_ Hawthorne."

I blushed and gently kicked his foot under the table. "I suppose it does."

"It's been five years. Five years since I opened up my eyes."

"And thank God for that. You'd be a nervous wreck without me."

"I'd be nothing without you."

* * *

><p>I slammed my book down on the coffee table and stood up harshly. I wasn't going to sit around any longer. I grabbed coat from the couch and put it on while heading for the door. Gale stopped me just short of the doorknob.<p>

"Just, calm down Addy," he said as he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Take a deep breath."

"I have taken many deep breaths," I replied angrily. "She hasn't even bothered to call, I'm worried out of my mind!"

I stomped into the dining room and threw my coat at one of the chairs as I sat down roughly. I slammed my elbows on the table and buried my face in my hands. Violet was fifteen and we had decided amongst the three of us that we'd let her have time with friends a maximum of two hours after school. It had been six and a half hours since school had ended.

"I'm _tired_, Gale," I said quietly, "What if she's dead? What if she's drunk? What if she's done something extremely stupid? I keep telling myself she'll call but I'm done! I can't stand sitting here trying to relax when I don't even know where she is!"

I felt his comforting arms behind me immediately. His body was warm against mine but it only relaxed me slightly. I sighed. I heard a knock and looked up to see Talia and Nathan. Talia was thirteen and Nathan was ten. I couldn't imagine having to go through that again with those two.

"Why are you two out of bed, it's late," Gale said, resting a hand on the chair I was sitting in.

Talia shrugged. "I have no bedtime. I'm thirteen."

"Go to bed, Talia. It's a school night."

Talia sighed overdramatically. "Fine."

She waltzed out of the dining room and Nathan followed obediently behind her.

I knew then that I was going to have two problems very different from the problem I was in right now.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I sprang up to get it, but Gale was quicker. He put a finger up to his mouth and answered the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dad?" Violet's voice was muffled and I could hear yelling and music in the background. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here Violet, what is it? Where are you, we're worried sick."

"I—I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't think it was a big deal," she chocked out. "C—can you pick me up? Please dad."

He sighed. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Lea's," I could tell she was crying by this point. "Please dad. I'm so sorry. Please…"

"We'll be right there, just hang on."

"No, no. Not mom. She'll kill me."

"She won't kill you. We're both here for you. Neither one of us will kill you."

"Okay. Please come."

"We're coming. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye dad."

Gale hung up the phone and I immediately grabbed my coat and car keys.

"Come on, my daughter's crying somewhere. I'm not going to waste any time getting there."

He grabbed the keys from my hands. "I'll drive, you'll kill all of District 2."

Thank God Gale drove quickly. I might've killed him if he actually followed driving laws. On the way there, however, I did some thinking. How could I have let this happen? It never happened with me or Gale or anyone really. I felt like a failure. This wasn't right. And I couldn't imagine what sort of trouble she got in if she was crying. Violet never cried.

But then again, thinking back to District 12 and when I was a teenager, I didn't really have the option to do any of the things Violet could. In that moment, I just wanted to find her and hug her and never let her out of my sight again.

Finally, we got to her friend's house. It was trashed and loud music and yelling could be heard from inside the house. There were a few people outside demolishing the place even more. But sitting on the sidewalk with her face hidden in her knees was Violet. Her long dark hair covered her face completely. All I could see were her hands resting on her knees.

I got out of the car as quickly as I could and hugged her. She looked up and hugged me back, burying her face in my coat. She was crying so much. I couldn't be upset with her, not then. I helped her up and she went and hugged Gale also.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Let's just get you home. I was more worried than upset, anyway," I replied.

"I'll never do it again, you can keep me locked in the house forever."

"Uh, excuse me."

We all looked up to see a boy from the party standing there. I recognized him from the few times I managed to pick Violet up. He was two grades ahead I believed. As soon as Violet saw him, she buried her face deeper into Gale's coat. In that moment, we realized something was wrong.

He held up a small, clear bag filled with a familiar pill. "She left this."

"Morphling," I replied. "Inventive."

He put his arms up. "Druggies aren't really my type."

I lunged at him and grabbed his shirt collar, slamming him against the tree behind him. The anger I had then was so very familiar to the one I had when I was seventeen in the Capitol. It was almost a flashback. I snatched the bag of morphing from his hands and held it up in front of his face.

"Seems about enough to kill someone," I said. "Poisoning a teenage boy wouldn't be the worst thing I've done in my life."

"You're crazy," he spat.

"What else do I need to know?" I yelled. "What else have you tried doing to her?"

He remained silent.

I smiled. "No problem. You can tell it to him."

I dragged him over to Gale and took Violet in the car.

"Stay in here, all right? You'll be fine."

I closed the door to the car and locked it securely. I walked up and stood beside Gale.

"So," Gale started. "You want to tell us the truth now?"

"Oh yeah, sure," he boy started. "She's not a druggie, but she sure is a wildcat."

I slapped him. "I said the truth."

"Fine. You want to know the truth? The little bitch won't even do a favour for—"

This time it was Gale that punched him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was groaning and trying to get up. Gale was about to drag him back up so he could punch him again, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it, you don't want to get involved," I said. "You're probably his father's boss anyway."

Gale walked away and entered the car. I went in beside him and we drove home. I would turn my head every minute or so to make sure Violet was all right. Except for the fact that she was still crying, she looked fine. The car was a deathly quiet. Gale had always been the calmer one out of the two of us. I'd never seen him act out like that since the war. He stayed silent all night.

I realized then exactly how much Gale cared about his daughter. He would risk everything for her.

* * *

><p>"Should I be scared?" I asked from the living room.<p>

"What?" Gale yelled from the kitchen.

"I said: should I be scared? You've been in there for three hours!"

"Can't I do something special for our twenty-fifth anniversary?"

"Your wife's in here, not in there!"

"I'm almost done!"

"Fine!"

I returned to my book and leaned back on the couch. However, I wasn't really paying attention to the book. I was thinking again. In retrospect, thinking never got me in any trouble. Quite the contrary, actually.

I was thinking about Violet. She had taken a more political route when choosing her career. She was already twenty years old (unbelievably; I would never accept that I was growing old) and she was a missionary in District 11. She called everyday (thank goodness) and sent home little souvenirs and pictures to let us know of her progress.

I was thinking about Talia. Predictably, she had been a completely different problem. Unlike Violet, she followed no one's rules. Half the school is going to that side of the town? She would go to the other side. And what was more was that everybody would follow her. She had a sort of charisma and confidence that she could probably use to take over the world.

Thankfully, she was only becoming a teacher. The moment she got accepted into school, she was all _I__'__m-eighteen-and-I-don__'__t-need-parents-so-I'm-moving-out_.

Lastly, I was thinking about Nathan. He was fifteen, which meant he was currently starting the scary stage of "teenhood" (parenthood for us). Surprisingly, he was quiet. Very often kept to himself and his books. He never really had problems with anyone. I had a feeling he was going to be the next doctor in the family.

The door to the living room swung open and Gale walked in with two bowls. He passed one to me and then he sat. Lamb stew with rice. I figured as much. It was my favourite meal, but only he would take three hours to make it.

"So I've been thinking," I started. "Violet, Talia, and Nathan haven't been to District 12."

"That's right."

"Well, Violet's coming home for the summer and Nathan and Talia don't have school then. I think it would be good for them."

"Let's just hope Violet's 'surprise' doesn't get in the way."

"I could only imagine what her surprise will be."

"Well, anyways, it might be good to get back in the forests."

"Don't break your back, old man," I laughed.

"That makes you old too, you know!"

"Yeah, well, we're both old. So what. You know you're old when two of your kids have already moved out."

"I'll say."

"But… I'm still a year younger than you!"

We laughed and Gale hugged me close to him. Things had been so peaceful. Even the times when everything was wild and turbulent, it was only between the five of us. Arguments between the Hawthornes were much calmer than a rebellion, believe it or not. Everything seemed to have fallen into place perfectly.

And I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So? So? Is it good? Amazing? LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!<strong>

**-How do you like Addy?  
>-Which of the Hawthorne kids is your favourite?<br>****-Is overprotective-daddy-Gale a good or bad Gale?  
>-Love? Hate?<strong>

**Au revoir, we will meet again! **


End file.
